A Black And White Mystery
by WildKratts
Summary: The Kratt brothers are in China trying to find the Giant Pandas. But when Chris disappears and a young girl shows up appearing to be knowledgable and responsible about Chris' s disappearance, the crew must make a choice to trust her or not. On hold, see chapter 4/Author's note
1. Chapter 1

In addition to this being a story similar to the shows - defeating the villain, this is also how the Kratts meet a new addition to their team, Joy, an animal loving 10 year old. Possible sequel, but that's for me to know and you to find out. Thanks, bluey.

"Chris wait up!" Martin shouted as his brother ran ahead, half blending into the bamboo forest.

"Can't keep up?" Chris skidded to a quick stop.

Martin stopped next to Chris, panting. "No, I..." Martin tried to think of a good excuse.

Chris suddenly put his hand over Martin's mouth to keep him quiet. "Shhh... did you hear that?" Chris looked up as a familiar shade of pink rustled through the bamboo, swinging over the bendy grass overhead.

Martin shoved Chris's hand aside. "It's Donita's color, but... you think she has a robot?" Martin asked in confusion.

Chris shrugged. He watched the pink thing leave on the bamboo.

(Joy's POV)

Was that... Chris and Martin Kratt?! I guess I'm not the only one looking for pandas. I guess I kinda expected them to be here, as far as I know they haven't been to see the Giant Pandas...

I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Joy, a 10 year old with brown hair, green eyes and glasses.

(With Chris and Martin, third person POV)

Chris looked at his creature pod. "Oh great," he muttered.

Martin frowned. "What...?" He asked.

"We're 20 minutes late. Aviva is going to kill us!" Chris put his creature pod away, and the brothers ran back.

Fortunately for this story, Aviva did not kill the Kratts and let them off the hook pretty easy.(well, she screamed at them for a few minutes, them went back to work)

(That night)

Chris slipped out of his lower bunk bed and went to the window. He opened it up and scanned the bamboo forest in the full moonlight. Something glittered in a bush near the edge of the clearing they were in. Chris squinted to see what it was.

"Chris, it's 11:00. What are you doing up this late?"

Chris jumped and turned around to see a pair of sleepy blue eyes looking at him from the upper bunk.

"Just... airing out the room, go back to sleep," Chris answered. He got back in bed but in a minute, he slipped into the main room and thought about what the glittering thing could be.

Aviva came out of her room(she, Koki and Jimmy now had designated rooms, due to a certain pair of brothers waking them up a LOT) and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing up this late Chris?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. *Great, second person I've woken up,* he thought, and turned off the light.

Aviva went back to bed and Chris went outside and went to find out what the glittering item was. But when he pulled the bushes back, something sharp poked his leg and a cloth bag was hurled over his head, and Chris was yanked down before he could react.

"Martin...someone...help..." Chris said in a low voice, then blacked out as he started to fall into goodness knew where.

DUN DUN DUN. Okay so maybe not such a cliffhanger... but hey, I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own WildKratts. I do own Joy.**

 **The next morning, the crew was trying to find Chris.**

 **"Chris!" Aviva shouted. She was scanning the outside. The same glittering thing that had intrigued Chris was noticed by her. "Koki, come here a sec. Bring the robot arm!" Aviva called.**

 **Koki came out carrying a box and a remote control. Aviva took the control and used it to bring the robot arm out of the box and spread the bushes apart. A syringe poked out, sprayed some white liquid out, and a sack moved over towards where the syringe had sprayed, and pulled back over to where it had been - over a deep hole.**

 **(Joy's POV)**

 **They caught on that Chris was missing. Took them long enough. And no I did not set up that contraption - but I know who did. At least they aren't looking up in this tree with that robot arm they'd get me in two shakes of a panda's tail. I just have to wait till they put it away...**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Aviva put the robot arm back away. She inspected the invention. Due to motion sensors she nearly got poked in the leg with the syringe, which held sleeping drugs.**

 **"Gourmand has captured the bros before..." she said to no one in particular.**

 **"No, it wasn't Gourmand," Joy suddenly said. She slid down the trunk of the tree, startling Koki and Aviva, who shrieked.**

 **Martin and Jimmy came out of the Tortuga. Martin went to stand in front of the girls.**

 **"Who are you?" He demanded.**

 **"And where is Chris!" Aviva glared at Joy.**

 **Joy backed up a little and held up her hands. She looked at Martin. "I'm Joy," she told him flatly. She looked at Aviva. "And for your question - the contraption is not mine and neither is Chris. That is, I do not have him." Joy had a tendency to speak very proper when under pressure.**

 **Martin advanced, clearly not believing the young girl. "Joy, if that is really you name, where is my brother?" Martin said through clenched teeth, grabbing Joy's arm.**

 **Joy yelped. She lightly kicked his leg and, when he let go, hastily climbed a tree to the highest branch that would hold her. "I told you, I don't have him! However... I do know who does. Aviva, name your arch enemy who makes inventions," Joy said.**

 **Martin tried to start up the tree but Aviva held him back. "Zach?" She asked.**

 **Joy came down to the lowest branch out of their reach and sat down facing them. "Yes. I should know. I... helped him invent it." Joy kept her eye on Martin, as they all processed this bit of information.**

 **Martin was the first to react... In fury.**

 **A/N yes, Joy helped invent the contraption with the Kratts' enemy. Why will be left till next chapter, but Joy is still on the good side.**

 **SPOILER ALERT there will be a family of pandas. A mom and 3 cubs. The names of two cubs will be decided by... you! Review with the name for a male panda cub or a female panda cub. Or both if you want. The person whose name is chosen will be able to use the panda cub who has the name. See PFT3000's story The Sister That Was Proof, is where I got the idea BTW. I have permission to use this idea.**


	3. Martin's Reactions

Consider this semi unrelated to the next real chapter. Thanks, bluey.

Chapter 2.1 Reactions

Martin was the first to react. In fury. He launched at the tree and climbed up it, only to find Joy had climbed further up and was proceeding to climb out on the smallest branch that would hold her weight. So, he climbed out to the branch right below it. He shook Joy's branch a little. "Where is my brother?" he shouted.

"I told you I don't know! I drew the plans. He stole them. I had nothing to do with his kidnapping Chris," Joy informed him.

Martin looked as though he did not believe her.

"Martin!" The entire crew finally shouted having been ignored the last five times.

"Let her go would you!" Koki shouted.

"Yea she didn't do anything to you," Jimmy stated.

Joy looked down at Jimmy, Aviva and Koki. Then she looked back at Martin who glared at her, but climbed down.

(Joy's POV)

I gave a sigh of relief. Martin was off my case and I had 3 people on my side. Now to tell him two reasons I'm here. Oh boy...

A/N: Names of mother and panda cubs I named.

Mom - Ling-Ling (Story behind the name: Sound familiar? It should; Ling-Ling was the name of one of the first two pandas in the U.S.A!)

Cub (boy) - Hsin-Hsin(Story behind the name: Hsing-Hsing was the name of the other original panda in the USA. I know, you're thinking Hsin is a misspelling, nope, I just chose to drop the G's. He's a special panda because instead of having a white belly and head and black shoulders and arms, hips and legs, black eyes and black ears and a black tail and all, he is completely reversed except for the tail. My character, my idea, I chose to make him special.)

Well, have a great day or night or... whenever you read the mini chapter and author's note that is just as long as the minichapter! Thanks, bluey.


	4. Author's Note

**I have 2 things.**

 **1\. I have what I wanna call singular writer's block, where I'm stuck on only one story. This one. So I probably won't update it for awhile as I think of a waypto get from point A to point B.**

 **2\. I get it. Martin is OOC, and if you want concern for Chris out of him... you asked for it. And I have been wanting to do this ending to any WK story for a looong time.*evil/sheepish grin***

 **And that's about it, so for now I won't be updating for awhile because of 1.**


End file.
